All turned to dust
by Sepelio
Summary: It begins when Russia captures Prussia in Stalingrad.
1. Stalingrad

Stalingrad is a disaster. Russia and his people defend their pile of rocks like a nation possessed and Prussia and his people keep attacking like madmen. They should have remembered the battle of ice and Napoleon instead of Finland.

Prussia is so hungry that it hurts and he is much sturdier than the humans, who are an even sorrier sight. There are barley any bullets left and General Winter is constantly attacking even when now Russia has backed off for a while. He had offered them terms of surrender and they said no. How stupid, they should have given up while they still had something to negotiate with.

"I would fight to the end if there was anything to fight for," Prussia says. "Anything beyond our fucking idiot boss's ego. There is no honor in this."

"I'm not going to shoot myself for some Austrian corporal," Paulus agrees. His new promotion to field marshal was not greeted with enthusiasm by anyone. At this point promotions are only words. Oh joy to suffer a staggering defeat with a slightly higher rank.

"Well said. We're fucking Prussian and we're not going to die for nothing."

"I wonder if the Bolsheviks are going to keep their promises."

They consider this in silence for a while.

"What happens to someone like you?" Paulus wonders.

"I guess I'll be Russia's prisoner for a while. It's not always that bad. You know, Austria forces Germany to serve him tea unless I'm around to keep order."

That brings up a faint smile in Paulus. "I wish I could have seen that."

"I'll invite you over, as soon as my brother gets his act together and saves us. And then we'll make sure the Austrians stop pushing us around."

They will surrender. It hurts so badly to admit, when he has stayed awake for days, endured the cold and the chaos and the starvation for the glory of the fatherland. But there is no glory, not really, just a dictator mad with power back in Berlin. It had seemed better once, even as Prussia was absorbed into Germany. He and the boss had bounded over their mutual love of Fritz and Prussia had told the stories of their amazing time together. Prussia thought they were friends. He had assumed some kind of restoration of his lands once Europe was under their control. He slowly began to realize it would not be so when the boss made disparaging comments about his loudness and intensity when he thought Prussia wasn't listening. Germany is the perfect future, not hot-blooded albino Prussia.

He wonders if Russia and his boss are going to let anyone of them ever return home. If they would be welcome back home again after this. This isn't the first time he lost to Russia but things have changed since that. This new Bolshevik Russia who renamed himself the Soviet Union is as harsh as back in day and fights with a desperation they can't match. There seems to be a lot of truth in the rumor that he cracked completely during the revolution and yet this is not the same Russia who fell into pieces during the Great War.

Prussia has time to think all of this while Paulus begin to organize their surrender.

* * *

><p>If the Russians don't know what to do with a field marshal a nation causes even more confusion. Prussia is quickly separated from everyone else, handcuffed and thrown into a corner. He is heavily guarded by soldiers who don't want to talk to him and almost seem offended by his flawless Russian.<p>

When Russia shows up he looks like shit too. This battle has been horrible for everyone. It should never have gone on to this point, it's madness, Prussia thinks.

Russia uncuffs Prussia who makes no resistance. Russia looks impossibly strong after all he has been through, even with his coat in shreds and covered in his own blood.

"Are my people alright?" Prussia asks and feels pathetic. He is pathetic, so tired and disillusioned with everything he used to believe in that he fears he is going to crumble the second Russia puts some pressure on him.

"I thought they were Germany's."

"We were supposed to share this new empire," Prussia says, though that was not what happened. This battle has been lost for some time now, yet they had had not been allowed to withdraw. It says everything. Prussia is expandable.

"We'll take care of your soldiers. Don't worry. They'll be feed as soon as more supplies arrive and we do whatever we can about the rest."

Russia's doesn't live a life of luxury either at the moment. He finds some canned meat for Prussia. From America the label shows. It might very well be the best meal he ever had. Russia offers his cigarettes without a word and Prussia works his way through all of them as well as most of Russia's bottle of vodka. When he begins to shiver Russia finds him a warmer coat and puts it over his shoulders.

"What happens now?" Prussia wonders, feeling calmer and somewhat detached to the destruction around him.

"I'm not letting you go," Russia says.

"I know."

Prussia hates his boss for allowing him to end up as spoils of war. All this could have been avoided.

* * *

><p>As a spoil of war Prussia has no expectations whatsoever on his own treatment in Russia's hands.<p>

"Don't be so melodramatic," Russia says. "If we had space and you didn't make everyone so nervous I would be happy to throw you into a cell or something. But now you will just stay with me and that will be fine, yes?"

Since Russia does seem to wait for an answer Prussia nods slightly. It's not like he has a choice. Russia has lots and lots of hostages. Whatever he wants is going to happen.

"I'm the hero," Russia wistfully says. "And you're the villain. But the hero is not supposed to take the villain out and put him in front of a firing squad when he has surrendered, right?"

"Definitely not."

It's a good thing Russia has decided he wants to play hero. The second part Prussia likes less.

"But I'm not the villain," Prussia says a little later, because the thought grates.

"Tell me what you are for invading me unprovoked and killing my children then."

You would have attacked me sooner or later, Prussia thinks. I just got there first.

But now is not the time or the place to say it loud.

"And you don't even look very appealing at the moment anyway," Russia adds with a soft giggle.

* * *

><p><em>The soldiers captured at Stalingrad did not turn out alright. But Soviet lied about it for a while.<br>Paulus was born in what was Prussian territory back then, don't know if he would consider himself Prussian but Prussia thinks he is.  
>Hitler thought Paulus should shoot himself rather than to be captured. He did not agree.<em>


	2. Moscow

Before long Russia makes contact with his enemy. To gloat over his victory Prussia assumes. Prussia still feels strangely calm after drinking all Russia's vodka. It's a good thing, otherwise he might have embarrassed himself in front of his brother.

"Hello Germany," Russia says. "Everything is fine and just as it should be. Stalingrad is still mine and you will be chased away from my country."

"Let my brother go," Germany says with barely contained rage. "Give me back my field marshal and my soldiers."

"But they came to me. I think that means they all want to be one with Russia. We can talk about that and more when I come and visit you. Isn't it going to be great to see me again?"

Germany goes quiet as he realizes what Russia actually is saying. Prussia thinks he should be glad he can't see Russia's expression of giddy anticipation. It's so much worse than some sadistic smirk would be.

"You are not welcome here," Germany eventually says, probably supported by some unseen friend. "You will never, ever, cross my border."

"How cute you are when you think you can decide that. Don't worry, I'll be just as polite as you and your brother were when you visited me. See you soon."

Russia tugs Prussia closer and turns off the communication.

"He didn't even try to make a deal to get you back," Russia whispers in Prussia's ear.

It's stupid and pathetic when Prussia lets Russia comfort him. He lends against Russia while he runs his hands through Prussia's snow-white hair. Russia never made any comments about how his albino-like complexion would make him genetically inferior, rather he always seems to have found it fascinating.

"I'm not albino you know," Prussia says. "Even if I have red eyes."

"I know," Russia says. "And I'm not inbreed royalty for having violet eyes."

"I'm tired," Prussia says and slaps Russia's hands away when the touches begin to move beyond mere comfort. "And I could be albino if I wanted to, it shouldn't matter."

Russia accepts this as if they were just playing around the way they did back in days when they were kind of allied and messed with Poland. Prussia misses those days. It's so tempting to pretend along with Russia that things aren't that bad.

* * *

><p>Prussia asks several times to see Paulus and to see for himself that what remains of the troops are alright. Russia says they are fine but doesn't let him go anywhere.<p>

"We are finished here," Russia explains. "The rest is for the humans to sort out."

Prussia does manage to exchange a few words with some of his other generals when they are moved. They seem to be unharmed but look about as happy as he feels and know just as little. The soldiers were whisked away and no one has any answers.

"Now we're going to see my boss," Russia says. "I think he's going to be really pleased with me this time."

He smiles brightly and he is already almost healed. Prussia isn't and he knows that does not bode well for his country.

* * *

><p>Moscow is a center of war just as intense as Berlin. Except that Russians must be better at doing as they are told because things move at a frightening speed. Perhaps not in the direction Prussia would have directed them in but still.<p>

"We have to give everything or your brother is going to destroy us," Russia says, so proud over his children.

Prussia never wanted to destroy Russia, just own it. Which he tells Russia.

"But you're not in charge, are you?"

Russia's boss is really nice. Instead of the incarnation of evil Prussia expected he finds a charming old man who brings him and Russia to dinner and shares anecdotes about a surprisingly colorful past.

If Prussia's own boss was half that awesome he probably wouldn't have ended up in this situation. Prussia finds himself offering opinions on the Soviet war strategy before he can stop himself. For the rest of the night he is very quiet, not trusting himself to say something he shouldn't again.

Russia is unexpectedly sullen. He appears to to be unable to appreciate hos lucky he is to have such a cool boss.

* * *

><p>The temporary Moscow apartment is depressingly empty. Russia must not care very much. Except for the kind of disturbing detail that he has a windowless room perfect for locking someone up in. It's almost a good thing, Prussia is tempted to try to make a run for it despite that he is worried about what it might do to Paulus and the others. When he isn't locked up Russia clings to him so intensely that he has no opportunities at all. Like now, when Russia is cheerfully waking him up.<p>

"Come, come, I want to show you something."

Prussia why Russia drags him along everywhere. Perhaps because he's lonely now without his sisters and the Baltics. Prussia might be a bad replacement but at least he is a nation too, unlike the agents who constantly shadow them, supposedly for Russia's protection.

They get into a building that looks exactly the same as the others around it except that it is filled with people. In this empty building they have set up a temporary church and people are standing tightly pressed together to listen.

"I missed this," Russia says and looks over the room in awe. It's an orthodox church, Prussia notices in distaste. Better than nothing through. Probably better than nothing.

Russia puts his large hands around Prussia and pulls him close enough to put his head on Prussia's shoulder. For once Russia's breath doesn't smell of vodka.

They watch the ceremony together in silence from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Russia happily chirps on about how happy he is over the churches being open again until Stalin silences him with a glare of pure disgust.<p>

"The workers and soldiers need all the motivation they can find but I expected better from you. Do you remember _anything_ about what we talked about?"

Russia looks chastised and tries to hide his disappointment. Prussia would like suggest there are much better alternatives to the Orthodox church but usually he wins arguments by being louder and having a bigger stick than his opponents. That isn't going to work this time so he says nothing.

"But we have much to do. Did you read the reports I send you?"

"Yes... Most of them..."

It would be kind of funny to see Russia act like a schoolboy caught not doing his homework if it isn't for the fact that Prussia managed to glance over those reports. The little he saw did not look promising.

"You have to wait for a while," Stalin tells Prussia. They exchange a look of what the hell, Stalin is just as puzzled as Prussia over what he is doing here in the first place. Prussia starts to think about how he could get some alone time with Stalin to try to convince him to not do the things those reports hinted at. It isn't going to happen right now as he gets dismissed without interest from Stalin's side. Russia miserably watches him leave.

* * *

><p>Prussia tries to chat up the NKVD agent that get the job to guard him without much success. He must have gotten the job because he's the new guy new, he is very young and his disgust is obvious. It was most likely his idea and not Russia's to chain Prussia to a chair. Now he is both uncomfortable and bored to tears, because the meeting takes forever.<p>

"I'm going to get shoot if you run away," the guy says after Prussia complains for about ten minutes straight. "And I'm not going to risk that just because some fascist is slightly uncomfortable. Do you know what we usually do to people like you?"

"I bet you would love to tell me."

And Prussia really, really wants to know because all Russia says everything is going to be fine. He's not stupid enough to actually believe that.

"You'll find out eventually. I could find something to gag you with if you don't shut up."

Prussia shuts up, Germany would be amazed to find out he is actually able to. He slouches as much as it's possible in the chair and tries to read the what he can see of the agent's newspaper.

* * *

><p>Russia returns much happier after what must be hours and hours.<p>

"Now I'm going to save everyone," he says with childlike innocence, like he can make everything alright again just by willing it. "This time I'll be the hero."

* * *

><p><em>I have no problems believing that Stalin could charm Prussia if he wanted to. The guy was a charismatic sociopath.<em>


	3. Eastern Front

Prussia is not impressed by the allied forces when they visit Moscow. The axis have Germany who can keep meetings brief and effective while the allies have America talking over everyone else. Russia on the other hand is very happy to see them all, especially his new best friends America and England.

"Nice work," England says when he sees Prussia. "Very impressive."

It's a comfort to know that somewhere else France is a trophy for Germany. It cheers Prussia up so much that he gives England a little smile. England hasn't even managed to avenge that himself yet, his efforts in Italy isn't going as easy as they assumed. Maybe there is something to this 'power of love' if it can make Italy fight without falling down crying for mercy within seconds, even going on when his brother already surrendered.

"It would be nice if you did something too," Russia says.

America and England look at each other, the way people often do around Russia. To Prussia it's obvious that Russia isn't in their little club no matter how much he wants it to be so. Russia's hand on Prussia's arm tightens, he does know after all.

But this is Russia's moment of triumph and they allow him to have it without much complaints.

Prussia answers any questions from the other allies with sarcasm or outright rudeness because he is almost certain he can get away with it. They don't need him, they are just happy to have him and Stalingrad to prove that Germany isn't unbeatable. It's easy to show a mask of indifferent arrogance in front of their contempt. Much easier than with Russia.

* * *

><p>Stalin sulks because he thinks the western allies aren't doing enough and Russia drinks more than ever.<p>

"I don't think I've been a good brother to my sisters," Russia says. As far as Prussia understands the plan is to reclaim them very soon and Russia seems to fear to met them again.

"It's probably not that bad," Prussia tries, because Russia is getting very touchy and very drunk and looks like he is going to cry. Ukraine was very touchy too when he showed up. Her children cheered and they had made out under the German flag. It's something he will never tell Russia and he hopes neither will she. She changed her mind later anyway, after he left, and began to fight back with the same ferocity as the rest of her family.

"If my sister's weren't plotting against me in the beginning they must be now..."

"Don't worry," Prussia says. "They're your family."

Perhaps kissing Russia under the red flag right now cancels out Ukraine and makes none of it real. Russia is _winning_, he shouldn't be the one crying. And Prussia shouldn't be the one comforting him.

* * *

><p>Russian military operations is another thing Prussia can't understand why he is being included in.<p>

"You don't want to stay here, do you?" Russia says and that's a good point. Better to stay around Russia than NKVD with their bondage fetishes and Stalin who is insanely busy.

"Promise to stay with me," Russia continues. "I have a lot of your people and I would like to be as nice to them as I am to you."

Prussia shivers and nods. Seeing where his army has fought is another reason Prussia can't find it in him to make any daring escape plans. Marching in triumph in the streets of Paris had been kind of awesome but there is little awesomeness in seeing Russia's and his sisters' cities in ruins.

Germany's forces charges Russia's and Prussia can see it's a mistake even from behind the lines where he stays. Russia has people and material to spare where Germany doesn't. Russia smiles distantly because he knows this too, no matter how badly hurt he returns from battle he'll recover quickly.

Prussia considers this while he removes a bullet from Russia's arm. He got a lot of practice on that sort of thing during his time in Stalingrad. That damned sniper Zaytsev credited himself for the painful head shot early on, though Prussia believes whatever he likes about that. Remembering that Prussia digs a little harder into Russia's wound. Russia grunts but still looks surprisingly pleased.

"Your army is losing," Russia says, a brave move when Prussia is using sharp tools on him.

"I know, I have eyes too."

It doesn't fill him with as much dread as he thought it would. It wasn't just his and Paulus personal failure in Stalingrad, it's the entire campaign and Hitler who is leading it. Russia and his sister can have their countries, he doesn't care anymore. All Prussia wants is to go back to his own land and tell the Nazi regime to burn in hell and reestablish his own independence, making whatever reparations he needs to get Russia of their backs.

"That was very nice of you," Russia says when Prussia has finished stitching up his arm. He will be perfectly able to go out and shoot more Germans tomorrow. Perhaps this was not a well-throughout scheme after all. But feeling like a nurse beats out feeling like a camp follower.

* * *

><p>Eventually they enter Kiev, the celebrations only slightly dampened by the shape the city is in.<p>

"I missed you," Ukraine says and hugs her brother. She does not look at Prussia at all. "But we still have much to do, don't we?"

"I would have come much earlier if I could," Russia tells her and hugs her back so hard that she almost loses her breath. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Ukraine says. "I'm sorry too."

Prussia thinks of his own brother during their reunion. Germany didn't rush to the eastern front when he was in danger. Somehow he ends up included in a group hug and Ukraine gives him a weird look when Russia happily tells her about his medic skills.

* * *

><p>Reunion with the younger sister is even more dramatic. Belarus is covered in blood and smiles manically when Russia comes to help her drive away the invaders.<p>

"I'm at your service," Belarus says. "Anything you want, beloved brother, anything in the world."

She still loves Russia too. She looks at Prussia and her face twists with hatred. Before Prussia can react she has drawn her weapon and kicked out his legs beneath him. She screeches and jumps on top of him, shoving her gun in his face and begins to strangle him with her other hand.

"Blood for blood, death for death," Belarus says and presses the gun harder into Prussia's face. "Is that not what I was promised?"

If she presses the trigger it might even kill him, only a nation can kill another nation. There would perhaps be some justice if she does it, Prussia has taken more than one shot at her while he fought his way through her land, not once thinking about how it might have killed her for real.

"None of us died yet," Russia says and takes his sisters hand of his throat. She hesitantly rises to her feet and puts the gun away. Prussia remains on the ground, still stunned. There will be no group hugs here.

"Tell me you made him bleed at least," Belarus says.

"I did."

"Good. And there will be more, enough to drown in. Prove you love me brother, drench Germany's Europe in blood for me."

Belarus smile says she looks forward to that more than anything else in the world. Russia helplessly lets her place small kisses all over his neck and makes no promises.

* * *

><p><em>Belarus's blood-thirst is based on Hetalia canon rather than history canon. My headcanon is Belarus went a bit insane during WW2 and became obsessed with marrying her brother and such. And Russia can't handle her crazy because he feels like he failed her.<em>  
><em>My headcanon also says that it was South Italy who surrendered first, while North Italy stayed with Germany for as long as he dared because of their personal relationship.<em>


	4. Warsaw

Prussia expects Russia to lose interest in him when he has his sisters back but it's the other way around. Russia is just as horrified as him over Belarus's disinterest in changing into an uniform that isn't splattered with blood since she thinks she will just end up the same again within hours.

After a first happy reunion Russia and Ukraine agree to split up to maximize the area they can cover and Belarus is sent in a third direction despite her protests. Prussia is glad, he suspects that Belarus is planning to stab him while he sleeps. He would like to ask Russia why Ukraine doesn't want to be around him but it sounds like a dangerous question.

"I always thought my sister was crybaby," Russia says when she has left. "I didn't listen to her the way I should have. But I did save her, didn't I?"

He explains nothing more and it almost feels like the sisters were never there in the first place. When Belarus isn't around watching Russia dares to lend against Prussia again, moving up another step by lightly stroking his back.

"Will I find Lithuania when I liberates his country?"

It's the first question Russia ever asked about the war effort and even now it's more personal than strategical.

"No," Prussia says, wishing he could give a better answer. "He's in Berlin with the other Baltics."

Germany was right to invite them to his capital, they are as important to Russia as they suspected. Invite might be the wrong word, it was the same kind of invitation Prussia received to Moscow.

"I miss Lithuania," Russia says and sighs.

It reminds Prussia that no matter how inappropriately found of him Russia is at the moment it's only because he doesn't have his usual minions to keep him company. He doesn't like that thought.

"Hands off," Prussia says and gets to his feet. "I'm going to pick up my dinner, want some too?"

"More field rations," Russia says. "I look forward to it."

Prussia takes that as a yes. Russia could have better food if he complained a bit, but Russia is weird like that. Both he and Belarus appear to prefer to melt into the anonymous mass of soldiers in the front lines and do the insane kind of damage only a almost immortal being can.

* * *

><p>Prussia hear the rumors about Hitler being assassinated all morning and he learns it failed. He thinks his guys must be behind, they complained a lot even when Prussia still defended him and said he would make Germany and Prussia great again.<p>

Russia provides him with a German newspaper that confirms his suspicions. Prussia does know these guys, most of them were friends.

"Stalin said you should read this," Russia says. "He told me they were executed by being hung by piano wire from a meat hook."

"What?" Prussia is outraged. That is so pointlessly nasty, no way to treat his people. Germany should have put a stop to it, at least made sure they got shot, a proper military execution.

"It's a horrible thing to do," Russia agrees. "This is why you are the bad guys."

"_They_ are the bad guys," Prussia protests. "It was my friends who were killed, who didn't want Hitler. I don't want him either. He took over my nation and I was an idiot to ever trust him."

"Would you tell your brother that too? To get rid of his boss before it's too late?"

"Yeah," Prussia says. "I guess I would."

It's not a big secret that he regained his sanity about the issue, not like he would be the only one away from the reach of the Nazis who speaks up publicly against Hitler for the greater good of their people.

He tries to explains this to Germany when they get to talk over the phone. But Germany remains skeptical.

"I'm not being tortured or badly treated or anything," Prussia says, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "It's a bit weird, but..."

"I'm sorry," Germany says. "But I can't trust anything you say right now, you understand that, don't you? My boss will turn this around. I will not let my country down. We will never be defeated."

His country. Not their country.

"Shouldn't you tell me you're going to save me then?"

"That too," Germany says but his thoughts are elsewhere, Prussia can tell.

"I'm afraid I'm going to see you soon," Prussia says before Russia hangs up for him. He hopes it isn't true but at the moment Russia seems unstoppable.

* * *

><p>Prussia later hears Paulus encourage disobedience and desertion against the Nazi regime on the radio. He supposes that is what they have already done. It still feels out of character until Prussia remembers that several of the conspirators were close friends to Paulus too.<p>

* * *

><p>They are close enough to see Warsaw burn at Hitler's orders. Or Germany's. Prussia can't tell the difference any longer.<p>

"I know we don't like Poland... But shouldn't we do something?"

"We're not ready," Russia says.

"But we are right here."

"We can't risk our entire war effort because Poland is inpatient. My boss says so."

Warsaw keeps burning.

* * *

><p>Russia and his army pick up a badly damaged Poland later. He is unconscious and Prussia who almost starts to consider himself an expert on the subject patches him up as good as he can.<p>

"You two," Poland says with venom as he wakes up. "I must have died and gone to hell."

"You must rest," Russia says. "When you get better you are going to be happy over how I saved you."

Poland curses them in his own language until Russia gets bored with it and puts his hand over Poland's mouth. Poland struggles of course but he is too weak to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry," Russia says when he realizes Poland has passed out from the lack of oxygen. "I didn't mean to."

He pats Poland's hair and looks very guilty, whispering apologies to his unconscious victim. Prussia believes him but he will still remember this every time he wants to yell at Russia.

* * *

><p><em>It's true that Paulus and some of the other officers from Stalingrad turned against Hitler and pretty much joined up with Soviet instead eventually.<em>  
><em>There was actually quite some time between the Warsaw uprising and the Red Army taking over but for the pacing of the story it appears like it happened right afterwards.<em>


	5. Poland

They leave Poland behind with soldiers who can protect him. That is Russia's words, not Prussia's.

"Do you think we perhaps we should have left Poland alone?" Prussia says, though he dreads the answer.

"Perhaps you should have. If he goes after my and my sisters' territory he has only himself to blame."

That's a good point. Poland is hardly a nice guy, even his best friend Lithuania regularly wants to strangle him.

"Poland was never our friend," Russia says. "But we're almost family so we have to look out for each other when no one else is, don't we?"

Prussia shrugs. He is a part of another family whose reunion isn't quite working out as expected.

"Besides," Russia says. "If Poland's allies can't protect him, it is better for him to be with me, is it not?"

Prussia is almost willing to accept the logic of this, until he recalls that Russia is one of the enemies Poland's allies couldn't defend him against.

* * *

><p>The claims about about Germany get crazier and crazier. Especially the parts about so called death-camps. Prussia knows from experience that the battles in the east has been very bloody and he does regret that. But battles are one thing, accusing them of atrocities like using prisoners for medical experiments is just insane. Obviously Germany wouldn't do anything as ridiculous as the Soviet propaganda claims, even if things have been weird lately.<p>

Prussia rolls his eyes when even Russia mentions the rumors.

"Do you remember all the stuff England and France made up about me and my brother during the Great War? I heard this bullshit before and I'm not buying it unless I see it with my own eyes."

"Oh, that can be arranged."

For once Russia looks really displeased with him.

* * *

><p>Prussia wouldn't be overly shocked by quick executions of captured soldiers, it's something he disapproves of but it happens in war. But these people in the mass grave aren't soldiers, Germany's enemies are not desperate enough to recruit old women and children. What's more, these bodies barley looks like humans, they are fragile and starved.<p>

Russia's intelligence officers has a lot of other things to tell him as well.

The first thought that comes to Prussia when he can think again is a selfish one, about how completely and utterly screwed they are. He finally understands that unconditional surrender is not just bragging from an overconfident America and the Red Army isn't going to show any more mercy than his own army did. He wants to keep thinking about this, because it hasn't happened yet, it might be the one thing still possible to change.

* * *

><p>Russia's vodka looks very tempting and while Prussia usually find it disgraceful to drink at the front this isn't really his war anyway. And he really needs that drink.<p>

"I don't know what questions I should have asked," Prussia tells Russia.

Prussia always kept his eyes at the front, focusing on the next battle and holding what they just captured. He thinks about Ukraine again, how awesome he felt back then, and wonders what might have happened to her and her people after he happily left her. The Thirty Years' War was bad enough, they weren't supposed to keep doing stuff like that, especially not with better weapons and better technology. And they already fought what was supposed to be the war to end all wars.

"There is no point dwelling on that then," Russia says. "But you should know why this is happening."

It feels nice to know that Russia doesn't hate him despite everything. Prussia clings to him as pathetically as Russia tends to do. Then he drinks more.

* * *

><p>Russia is fascinated by the Polish children coming to ask him for food and candy. He gives away all his own food to the kids and then Prussia's too. Prussia is hungover and exhausted but not hungry. He finds Russia's affection towards the children rather cute. It's nice to see life can still go on.<p>

"Fascists have children too," Russia says, out of nowhere.

"Yeah, they don't pluck us from the ground fully grown like potatoes."

"I didn't think of their children," Russia sadly says. From being a bit moved Prussia begins to feel that lump in his stomach grow again. "But we can't let your fascists run home and lick their wounds and come back with more weapons and more tanks and more people. My boss showed me your boss's book. There are a lot of nice German books but I didn't like that one at all."

"My people are not just the fascists," Prussia tries to protest. "It's my Prussians who are loyal because that's what we do and we had a pretty good thing going on for a while before the coup, my women and children have nothing to do with this at all, Russia please!"

"I hope your children can run very fast," Russia says.

* * *

><p><em>The Soviet propaganda guys preferred to focus on what Nazi-Germany had done to their people to wipe up as much hate as possible against the enemy. So 'horrible things happening to Soviet citizens" is the kind of thing Prussia would hear first.<em>


	6. East Prussia

Prussia's entire world shifts when the Red Army advances reach his own country and their battle cry changes from freeing their people to kill all Germans. It wasn't suppose to be like this. Prussia hates Hitler and Germany in general for first evoking the wrath of Russia and then not defend Prussia properly. When it was just him he held his own against Russia well enough.

"You have a very nice country here."

"Mm."

"So tell me," Russia says and out of nowhere he grabs a handful of Prussia's hair, shaking him slightly. "What gave you the idea you needed mine too?"

Prussia has no answer to offer, it had once seemed natural to defend against the Bolshevik threat, to have another go and Russia and prove that General Winter could be beaten. Those reasons don't seem good enough anymore. Russia is right, compared to his country Prussia is rich. Was rich.

"You got greedy and now you will have nothing."

Prussia wants to order Russia to keep his soldiers under control, to keep them out of his country. They could pay taxes and stuff to Russia instead, even be a part of the Soviet Union if he likes.

"It's too late for me to do anything like that," Russia says, apologetic. "I can't stop this anymore."

And Prussia supposes he can't blame him, Prussia himself couldn't stop anything either.

* * *

><p>Prussia can't stand it when he sees Russian soldiers harass and steal from his people. He gets furious when he sees soldiers move in on a family trying to escape with a single chart containing their property. Russia catches Prussia before he can get more than a step. He presses a wildly struggling Prussia against his chest, capturing both his thin wrists in a large hand.<p>

"They can't do that!" Prussia yells and kicks around wildly.

"We can do whatever we want," Russia says, surprisingly in Lithuanian. Perhaps he doesn't want anyone else to understand. "We are very upset Prussia, and that is because you upset us."

"I thought you said you were the good guy." Prussia isn't sure if he is trying to be sarcastic or if he tries to plead to Russia's better side.

"Of course we are. How can you not be the hero when you fight against the enemy who tried to kill everyone they didn't stole away for slave labor?"

"It isn't going to get better if you do the same thing to me!"

"You attacked us. It's not the same."

But Russia tells his soldiers it's enough and they leave this family alone for now.

* * *

><p>That isn't the end of it, of course not. Already the next day Prussia ends up getting shot in the stomach when he finds a group of soldiers standing over one of his women. He beats them down and causes some serious damage before one of them manages to shoot him.<p>

This makes things very awkward because to normal people a bullet in your gut isn't a flesh wound. Russia shows up before they can try again, severely pissed off.

"Keep some control over your campaign wife," one of the soldiers says. Prussia sees red again and kicks him down. Before Russia drags him back the soldier must have more than one broken rib.

The upset and crippled soldier call for having Prussia executed for being a fascist sympathizing psycho.

"I don't like when people don't play nice," Russia only says, very calmly.

That quiet things down, perhaps everyone starts to remember that Russia is a one man army with a lot of influence.

Someone in charge makes an executive decision and has the miscreants shoot on the spot rather than dealing with them spreading rumors about this afterward. Prussia is speechless over the insanity of the entire thing.

The good thing is that Russia's displeasure over harming civilians is spreading and soldiers begin to behave better. The bad thing, that Prussia desperately tries to not think of, is that Russia is not everywhere and all commanding officers aren't advocating restraints against the invaders.

Sometimes it gets hard to see the difference between the guys Russia likes to hang out with, who might loot things to send to their families but doesn't go much further than that, and the guys Prussia want to tear into pieces for daring to hurt his civilians.

* * *

><p>Prussia sneaks away in the middle of the night. Russia is out hunting and he doesn't keep watch over Prussia at all anymore. It's surprisingly easy. The rest isn't. Prussia's plan is to warn his people as much as he can, make sure they are running and don't make stupid mistakes like trying to bring useless stuff that will just slow them down.<p>

"You really, really have to get out of here," isn't always received with the gravity it deserves but because Prussia is Prussia he is very convincing. They listen eventually and Prussia desperately prays it's enough. He manages to talk to some of his soldiers, the pathetic forces they have left. Things are bad, really bad. He encourages them to fight anyway, to win some time for the civilians to get away. Not with those exact words of course.

* * *

><p>Russia wakes up startled and has a weapon pointed at the intruder's head within seconds when Prussia unceremoniously walks right into his current sleeping quarters. Russia removes the weapon when he recognizes Prussia and slaps him over the face with an open palm.<p>

"I thought you promised to behave," Russia darkly says.

"Don't whine," Prussia says. His face stings but it's not that bad. "I came back, didn't I?"

It isn't only because Prussia is almost certain he would be unable to return to Germany without being captured again. It isn't only because he fears he would be imprisoned for treason even if he did manage to. Or because he isn't sure if he wants to go back anymore. He is also kind of worried Russia is going to fall to pieces alone. That wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Stay here tonight," Prussia asks, because he doesn't want Russia to disappear into the night again to snipe more of his people. He feels like this might very well kill him and he doesn't want to die alone.

Russia stays and Prussia doesn't die.


	7. Berlin I

It's chilling to see the destiny of the world being decided around a meeting table. The allies consider Germany and Japan already beaten, the two of them just refuse to admit it and lay down and die. North Italy has surrendered as well at this point, Prussia wishes they had brought him so they could talk, so he could ask how his brother is doing. What his brother is doing. Italy if someone should know.

America isn't his usual loud and cheerful self, he is as pale and shaken as everyone else.

"What do you do when people kill themselves rather than surrendering because they think you are that awful?" he says.

Not for the first time Prussia wonders what actually goes on in the Pacific, what Japan with the emotionless eyes are doing when he shares pretty much the same fascist beliefs as the rest of the axis.

"You are grateful that they are doing your work for you," Stalin replies and America almost smiles at what he interprets as gallows humor.

Prussia wonders if England and Churchill have figured out they are the ugly girls at the dance now, Roosevelt and Stalin seem quite smitten with each other and Russia tries to comfort America in ways that surely will give him more nightmares. He hopes England realizes, there is a certain schadenfreude in seeing another once great empire losing its influence.

"There is no reason the part of your and your brother's country under our care can't still be called Prussia," Stalin says, which is some comfort. The map of Prussia will be redrawn, but that is going to be alright, they redraw the map of Prussia all the time, it can work out anyway, his people can return later.

Russia defends Prussia when no one else consider him the slightest on their side.

"You accepted South Italy's surrender, didn't you?" Russia says and Prussia remembers that he actually never formally surrendered or anything. There is really no need for that when he can't challenge Russia even if he wanted to. "The other one too. And Hungary is also allowed to switch sides."

Russia is not entirely happy with that, Prussia knows. He wants to have his piece of Italy for his involvement in Stalingrad but all the others have agreed to let him do is to demand money from the Italy brothers.

"I still wonder what the hell you are doing," England says. "You're not telling us anything."

"All this is very sad for me," Russia says. "You have not been as hurt as me on your little island, you can't know what is feels like. Your tone tells me you are not a good person to talk about this with so I won't tell you anything now either."

"We're not exactly having a good time on our side of Germany either," England sneers.

America glares at England and tells him to stop being so hostile towards Russia. He proceeds to be very friendly and Prussia thinks it's only because he still needs Russia. No one is bothered by the fall of East Prussia and he hasn't received a single word of sympathy. Prussia despises them all for it.

* * *

><p>It's strange to think Prussia hasn't seen Berlin in four years. He wishes he had said goodbye properly, he thought he would be back soon. He could never have imagined it would be in this shape on his return.<p>

_This is how your capital will look like_, the victors at Stalingrad had bragged. No matter how unlikely that had sounded back then it's becoming true, both for Königsberg and Berlin.

Prussia isn't sure when this change happened but when they arrive he gets handed an identical weapon as Russia. He spends so long time staring at it in disbelief that Russia pokes at him.

"Don't sleep. It is very dangerous here."

"I'm not fucking sleeping," Prussia mutters.

It's somehow universally accepted now that Prussia loathes the Nazi regime as much as everyone else. Strange that it is also assumed he isn't going to go on a killing spree on soldiers who rape civilians. The only reason Prussia doesn't is because he fears it will only make things worse and trigger more violent retaliation. And because Russia who has grown so strong that bullets might not even slow him down constantly shadows him with an encouraging smile.

* * *

><p>Urban warfare is never pleasant but Berlin is not Stalingrad. Berlin has nothing to hold out for, they have to surrender. Soon Prussia hopes.<p>

"I don't want to shoot at little boys," Russia says. "Where are the SS hiding?"

Prussia wonders too, because he doesn't like the idea of the Volkssturm at all. Nazi bastards, sending off kids and old men to fight furious Russians with weapons they barely know which way to point. He has seen the kind of people who shouldn't be fighting in the first place hanging on the street, with notes taped to their lifeless bodies saying that is what happens to deserters. It makes Prussia so tired, that's the only feeling he has left for all senseless death around them.

"I would tell you if I knew."

"My boss is so impatient," Russia says. "We lose too much of my people and too much of yours. They say I should shoot more of them but I tell them to throw away their weapons and give them the little notes instead. I hope that is the right thing to do. Do you think that is the right thing to do?"

"Yes, don't listen, don't kill anyone unless you have to."

Prussia has handed out the those leaflets too, that assured the receiver that the Red Army wouldn't kill them if they surrender and had instructions written in Russian to not kill the person holding the paper. Hopefully they are telling the truth, Prussia couldn't imagine why they wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Russia is insanely proud of him when he kills two SS officers. It feels satisfying doing it, Prussia hates them so much. He used to hang out with them, perhaps not these exact two, but they all seem pretty much the same. He thought the uniforms were nifty and their parties fun. Now he refuses to see them as a proper military, because a proper military don't organize things like death camps.<p>

"How did you know for sure they were?" Russia wonders.

"You don't have to ask them," Prussia replies, surprised that Russia doesn't know this already. "Check for a blood group tattoo on the arm, I don't think all of them have it, but a lot of them."

"You Germans are strange," Russia says. "You even label your humans. Very orderly."


	8. Berlin II

"I'm very very worried," Russia says. "What if Lithuania is in a house somewhere and gets buried alive? What if I can't find them?"

Prussia shudders, it didn't cross his mind what a curse almost immortality would be in a situation like that. Then it hits him.

"Actually," he says. "I think I do know where Lithuania and the rest may be."

* * *

><p>The house Prussia suspects the nations are held in have a few guards Russia quickly dispatches of. He is incredibly fast and it barely looks like he is aiming. Prussia doesn't have the time to protest they should offer them the chance to give up first.<p>

"They should not touch my friends and family," Russia says and lets Prussia unlock the door to the bomb shelter for them.

Prussia was right and they don't only find the Baltics Russia is so interested in. Czech and Slovakia too, as well as a France who looks like he hasn't been sleeping in weeks. France is the only one who doesn't look unharmed, he has a large but almost faded bruise on his face. And then there is Austria. Prussia is kind of amused, Austria mustn't have been as helpful as Germany had hoped. They have sleeping bags spread over the floor and strangely enough communist slogans written all over the walls. One of them is "for Stalingrad!".

It's pretty impressive that Germany actually has managed to hold them all this long.

Czech and Slovakia high five each other when Russia enters.

"Told you Russia would get here first," Czech says. "You owe me."

"And now we get to be communist too," Slovakia says.

"Sweet," Czech says.

The twins' expressions are so innocent that it is impossible to tell if they are sarcastic or not. Russia doesn't care either way since he is busy hugging Lithuania. Latvia and Estonia get a quicker but just as intense hug that almost incapacitates Latvia.

"I like your walls," Russia says. "They make me feel welcome."

Lithuania looks horrified when Russia stops looking directly at him. Prussia keeps a close eye on both him and Austria so they won't slip away.

* * *

><p>Russia's people go a bit bug-eyed over the large number of personified countries suddenly in their care.<p>

Czech and Slovakia are well received, their army has fought with Soviet for a long time now. They demand vodka to celebrate and want stories of how well their people have done. Almost everyone is enamored by their enthusiasm.

No matter how much Russia loves his Baltic neighbors they are not accepted with as much love, since they are not fighting by his side the way the Czechoslovakia twins are. To Prussia's surprise they are quickly and quietly shipped off to Moscow. It makes no sense after Russia has gone on and on about how much he misses Lithuania.

France is the only one they send home imminently while Austria is treated like a captured enemy and detained.

* * *

><p>Prussia wants to find out what he can about Germany from Austria and is surprised to find Russia looming over him already. Austria still looks defiant but very nervous, he sits handcuffed on a chair while Russia threateningly circles him.<p>

"What are you trying to get from Austria?" Prussia wonders.

"I want to know where Germany is," Russia says and puts a hand on Austria's shoulder, lightly and without applying any pressure yet. "My boss wants to know about Hitler."

"I really do not know," Austria quietly says.

"I can talk to Austria," Prussia offers.

"Do that," Russia says and lets go of the other nation. "You helped me find everyone, of course you can have some time alone with Austria. All the alone time you want."

"And here I thought the rumors about you joining the Bolsheviks were lies," Austria says. His voice betrays no feelings on this.

"I'm always on my own side," Prussia says. "Do you know the stuff Germany did?"

"Of course not," Austria sneers. "Everyone is happy to tell me now but I really did not know. Did you not notice that I was just as imprisoned as the others? Yet I am the only one treated like a pariah. I am not sure what you people expect me to tell you. Should I tell you what I think about the quality of Germany's tea? The pointless things we discussed in Germany's bomb shelter while we were told nothing of what was actually going on?"

Austria's arrogance drives Prussia up the wall. He's not as much innocent as he is useless.

"Don't be so fucking rude. You are the only proper axis power except me Russia managed to catch. That's not good for you."

Austria raises one eyebrow in a most annoying gesture of disdain.

"You if anyone knows what an enthusiastic axis power I made. You were leading armies and failing miserably while I and France were picking weeds from Germany's garden. You are the one they should question."

Prussia grumblingly accepts Austria's point and almost hopes that Russia won't.

"Germany did threat us with Russia," Austria admits. "That Russia would not come and save us as much as come to claim his spoils. And that is true, is it not?"

"What was up with the communist propaganda if that's how you feel?"

"Czech's and Slovakia's way of defying Germany. I was never sure of how serious they were. You can be certain Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia were very worried and did not like it."

The important thing is how Germany is doing and the answer is not so good. Austria's opinion is that Germany began to lose it after Italy left. Things deteriorated fast after that, with constant bombings of the capital and a mix of hysteria and anticipation of the approaching Red Army. Germany had yelled and threatened them with how much worse everything would be with Russia and tried to order them to have their people fight the red army instead.

"Our mad dictator is very upset with both me and Germany," Austria says. "And mentioning you is close to a punishable offense. I doubt he still wants Germany around."

But Austria hasn't seen Germany for over a week, not after the incident with France. Prussia almost slams his own head against the table when he learns that France began to flirt with Germany and Germany must have thought that would be a good way to comfort himself. Then France stabbed him repeatably with a pair of scissor when he let his guard down. It should have been a surprise to no one.

"I think you should try to think of me as a liberated country rather than something to occupy," Austria says, interrupting Prussia's thoughts.

It makes Prussia want to hurt him again. There is no reason that Austria should be allowed to walk away unscratched from this.

* * *

><p>"Too bad," Russia says when he finds out that Austria knows nothing. "But it will be over soon either way."<p>

"Why am I here and not Lithuania?" Prussia asks because it drives him insane to try to figure this out.

"Lithuania is very important to me," Russia says. "But If I gave Lithuania a weapon and set him loose here I don't think he would come back... He wouldn't understand this."

They sit together in silence for a while and drink German beer Prussia prefers to not think where it must come from.

"Sometimes I miss the times when I was an empire and had so much of my family and friends living with me," Russia says. "But I think I will end up like that again. Only better, because now we are a union where everyone is equal. We will all be very happy. Lithuania is going to understand that too sooner or later."

Russia's definition of saving isn't going to be what the others allies expect.


	9. Berlin III

The end is approaching and Prussia's overall feeling is one of exhausted relief. It isn't going to be pleasant but at least it will finally be over.

"You know, the Reichstag is not that important," Prussia says as they circle around the building.

Russia shrugs. "It looks important and that's good enough. It will look nice on the first page for our holiday celebration."

It all kind of started with a fire in that very building so it would be some symmetry to end things with it claimed by the invading army.

"It would be even nicer to see Hitler's dead body displayed like Mussolini's," Prussia says.

"Patience," Russia laughs. "We'll get there eventually."

* * *

><p>They get their nice pictures but pay for it with blood. Russia is out doing his own thing while Prussia tries to help calm things out between the Russians and the Germans. It's a hopeless and endless job and he is glad when Russia returns.<p>

"Do you know where your brother might be hiding?" Russia wonders, looking like something deeply bothers him. He speaks Prussian so he must not want to be overheard.

If Germany has been kicked out of the command circle as Austria hinted Prussia has some pretty good ideas. He says nothing.

"If you do, go there. Tell him to hurry west, to America and the other allies."

"Why?" Prussia is suspicious, only yesterday everyone had been so enthusiastic over capturing Hitler and Germany.

"Because I found a blond girl who told me she worked for your old boss. She was very upset because her boss killed himself and she was very afraid of us. I think she has reasons to be very afraid of us so I sent her on her way. You should try harder to find your brother and send him on his way too. It will not be good for him to be found now."

"Why?" Prussia asks again and Russia understands what the question actually is.

"I have siblings too."

To Prussia this makes some kind of twisted sense.

* * *

><p>Prussia finds nervous soldiers and muted civilians in the first two places he checks. The next place he goes to is what used to be his and Germany's favorite pub. They used to met up here back in days and if Germany wants to be found this is a good place to be.<p>

When Prussia tries to get down to the basement he is almost shoot. He would have been, if the soldiers trying to kill him weren't just kids who treat their loaded weapons more like toys than the tools they are.

"Calm down," he calls out, hoping that hearing their own language will have some effect despite that he dresses like the red army.

"Prussia," Germany says and tells the kids to hold their fire. He is not completely happy. More suspicious than pleased.

"You have to get out of here."

Germany looks awful and Prussia knows the failure is his. He raised Germany according to all the Prussian values, to be the perfect new Germany that he himself couldn't quite be. He thought Germany did so well and yet, here they are, everything falling apart and it doesn't even matter since it was rotten in the core from the beginning.

"You have to go," Prussia insists. "Otherwise there might not be a Germany anymore. Run and surrender to America instead and take this pathetic excuse of an escort with you."

It's easier for America to me merciful, America who isn't as deeply invested in this mess as everyone else.

"I can't," Germany predictably says. "Where is Russia? Outside waiting for you to lure us out?"

"The fuhrer is fucking dead. Killed himself rather than to face Russia. There is nothing left to fight for."

"H-he said we could still turn this around." At this Germany's perfect control breaks. Prussia's hate flares up again, that boss is not worth making his brother cry. "Like what you told us, the last time Russia had you cornered you and and Friedrich turned defeat into victory."

"That was a once in a lifetime miracle. This time around everyone loses." Prussia assumes Germany is going to catch up with what has happened eventually, if he doesn't already know deep down. He wishes he could be there and comfort him then, but he doubt that will happen.

"I'll go," Germany promises.

Prussia wonders if he truly is convinced or if he just as been upgraded to the new person to obey without protest as the senior in the room.

* * *

><p>Germany looks like a shell of a person and not very enthusiastic about his escape. The only thing that motivates him might be the teenagers who he pretends are there for his protection but he obviously only wants to keep away from the line of fire.<p>

"Think about Italy, he's west."

A faint expression of fury passes over Germany's face before he turns cold again.

"Italy betrayed me."

Which was what Prussia always knew would happen. Italy is an idiot, incompetent and unworthy of his brother. But it has became obvious that despite everything Italy has something to offer that Germany needs in his life. And Italy did try, perhaps harder than Prussia himself did.

"Italy betrayed the boss, not you," Prussia says, defending Italy for the first time in very long. "There is a difference."

He hopes Germany will realize that difference applies to him too.

"Why aren't you coming with us?"

"I have to go back to Russia."

Germany is perhaps not the only one who practices honor before reason. And Stalin is the one who promised him there would still be a Prussia after all this destruction. Prussia has to look after his occupied territory any way he can.

* * *

><p>Prussia finds Russia at Germany's house .The house has been bombed just like everything else, there isn't much to look at anymore. Russia is kneeing right outside the broken building, petting Germany's dogs and feeding them scraps from his pocket.<p>

There is something deeply unsettling wrong with this scene. Prussia could never remember those damned animals names but his brother really cared for them. There are so many things that are worse but Russia walking around in Germany's abandoned home and claiming his pets and whatever else he wants feels more real than anything else. Even normal things are utterly broken.

"You came back," Russia says. "You didn't run off to America too. I thought you would."

"Why would I want that?" Prussia wonders.


	10. Moscow I

Even if Germany's new bosses surrender things don't go back to anything resembling normality. Berlin still remains a ruined zone of occupation. The chaotic lawlessness is so widespread that Prussia steals the phone away from Russia and pleads to Stalin directly.

"You make a good point," Stalin says. "It would be unpractical if we accidentally encouraged further underground resistance."

It wasn't the point Prussia was trying to make, but good enough. Probably. Stalin declares the new policy is that the Germans aren't enemies to be exterminated and they make a serious effort to get food into the city. Hopefully it will help. Prussia isn't around to find out because Russia decides they are going to fly back to Moscow to celebrate the victory.

* * *

><p>Russia empties his storages of vodka and celebrates with a group of red army soldiers and the improvised party grows when passing civilians join in. Prussia drinks too, trying to find some comfort that in at least someone is happy and Germany isn't completely eradicated from the map.<p>

"I guess this is nice, but shouldn't we hang out with your boss right now? I bet he has a huge party going on."

That is the person Prussia wants to be around right now, to try to speak up for his nation.

"No," Russia says. "We should not."

He growls at the secret police who are not that good at looking anonymous until they go away. In this moment people are happy despite everything, feeling secure that the worst is behind them, from now on things will just get better. Russia is happy to and enthusiastically hugs everyone, not only Prussia.

* * *

><p>They end up back in Russia's apartment when it's so late that it became early again. Since Russia played host and made sure his new friends got enough to drink he is not nearly as drunk as Prussia. Prussia knows the other nation knows what he is doing when he brings him along to his bedroom instead of Prussia's own. It briefly crosses Prussia's mind that this might be obligatory, the finale of Russia's victory celebrations.<p>

"You seem sad," Russia says, paying attention for once.

"Don't I have reason to be?"

Prussia allows Russia to gently push him down on the bed but doesn't look at him. Russia's bed is very comfortable after being on the move for so long.

"Don't be sad. I'll take care of you, you know I will." Russia pauses. "You know I don't want to hurt you?"

"Can I say no to this?" Prussia says, voicing his concern against better knowing.

Russia imminently withdraws his hands.

"Am I that horrible?" Russia wonders. "That you have to ask."

"We all done really bad things."

And it makes no sense that Russia would hesitate. He looked away while Prussia's people ran for their lives and the Red Army took whatever they wanted. Russia claimed Germany's house and his dogs and it only makes sense for him to do the same to Germany's brother.

"Just stay here," Russia says. "I don't want to be alone."

"In that case I guess it doesn't matter," Prussia replies. He doesn't want to see Russia look this dejected and he doesn't want to be alone either. Perhaps Russia does like him for real, Prussia doesn't have anything to offer anymore and Russia still worries about him. Prussia takes Russia's hand and moves it back to his shirt, inviting Russia to continue to undress him. "But don't you have Lithuania now?"

"Who?" Russia says and Prussia feels a brief moment of triumph.

Russia is a bit rough but listens when Prussia tells him to be careful because it's not supposed to hurt. They really should have done this long ago, Prussia thinks. With a little practice if could be perfect.

* * *

><p>Russia makes Austria play piano for him. He asks very nicely but it's not a question, not really. Austria shows he understand his situation by choosing a Russian composer rather than his usual favorite Germans or Austrians. He misses a note for maybe the first time in a hundred years when Russia touches him, pushing some hair away from his face. Prussia doesn't like that at all.<p>

"Stop that," Prussia says. "It gives me enough of a headache when Austria is playing correctly, don't distract him."

Austria doesn't look up and plays the rest perfectly.

"That was nice," Russia says. "I wish you could stay here with the rest of my friends but we decided it was better if you went back home and America and England kept an eye on you."

"I am sure that will be a satisfying arrangement for us all," Austria politely says.

Prussia tells Russia he is going to stay behind a moment when Russia leaves. Austria tries to catch his eyes and he must want something.

"Is Hungary going to stay with you?" Austria asks. So that is it.

"Yeah, I think so. Russia says she wants to remain allied with him."

"I can imagine that Russia would say that. I-I would have liked to tell Hungary that I am sorry. That I miss her. Please, could you tell her that."

It looks like asking for that favor is physically painful for Austria, yet he does it. Prussia realizes that there are a lot of things he could ask in return for passing on a message to Hungary, Austria would do most of them.

"Write her a letter," Prussia says, because he doesn't like to feel like the bad guy. He's not the bad guy even if he always liked to mess with Austria. "I'll give it to her as soon as I see her. Just think write anything stupid, someone else might end up reading it."

* * *

><p>They send Austria off later the same day and Prussia wonders what the rush is. It was the same with France. Some people Russia refuses to let go of and those he can't keep he tries to get rid of as soon as possible.<p>

Austria slips Prussia that letter without Russia noticing.

"Thank you," he whispers, which is the last thing Prussia expected. "For protecting me from Russia and for the the letter. I know you do not like me and you did not have to do that. Thank you."


	11. Moscow II

Russia arranges for Prussia to check up on Paulus again. He does not look good but it doesn't look like anyone has hurt him.

"I can't help but think we have been used," Paulus says a moment when Russia is out of hearing range.

Prussia doesn't like to hear that, not when he is already extremely nervous over discussing his future with Russia's boss. Russia insists it's not going to be any problems.

* * *

><p>Prussia quickly learns that Russia is very wrong and Paulus had a good point.<p>

"Our zone of occupation will not be called Prussia," Stalin says. He only looks at Russia. "There were... issues with that name from the allies and I felt I had to give in a little, at least in something as unimportant as this."

"I never agreed this this," Russia says.

"We agreed that keeping Lithuania was the most important thing, didn't we?"

Lithuania is the most important thing, fucking Lithuania who still wages guerrilla war against the Soviet Union who saved him.

"There are many issues with Prussia's involvement in the Great Patriotic War as well, you must realize that. We should put him on trial for his war crimes along with the other Germans and fascist collaborators."

Even Prussia has understood by now that if Stalin personally puts you on trial you are not going to be found innocent, no matter the circumstances.

"No," Russia says and tugs a shocked Prussia close to him. Russia holds on so hard that Prussia feels like he is going to choke or be crushed, but for once he doesn't protest. "You _promised_!"

Stalin replies in another language Prussia suspects is Georgian, a useless language he never bothered to learn. His tone fits very well with his chosen name but this time Russia yells back.

In the middle of a sentence Russia stomps off and drags Prussia behind him. Prussia thinks his arms are going to bruise where Russia clutches him but he isn't going to complain about that either.

"And here I thought your boss was nice," Prussia bitterly says when they are so far away that they can't hear Stalin order Russia to come back anymore.

"He is. Sometimes. Most times not. But he worries a lot about me. It's hard for him when there are conspiracies everywhere."

Russia sighs and Prussia is happy to let him talk, to try to make some sense out of this.

"People confess the most horrible betrayals against me. Promise you won't ask Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia what they done. You must promise!" Russia insists when Prussia assumes it's a rhetorical question.

"I promise."

"I'll forgive them, they must have been so confused. But they all confess such horrible things," Russia says. "I don't want to hear anything more. We're not safe anywhere and that's why my boss must be cruel sometimes. He does it to protect me."

* * *

><p>When Russia pick up all three Baltics the apartment suddenly gets very crowded with them and the three dogs Russia insists on keeping. Prussia disapproves, he wants to talk to Russia alone about how very wrong everything suddenly is going. Then fucking Lithuania starts to dominate the conversation and takes Russia's attention and upsets him.<p>

"Thank you for helping us mister Russia," Lithuania says. "But we need to go home now."

"To what home? Your houses are in ruin."

"We can rebuild," Lithuania says.

"Yes," Russia says. "Everything is in ruins and we need to rebuild. You'll stay here now, we'll build a house together. It will be better. Safer."

Lithuania closes his eyes and breathes out hard.

"I want to go home!" Latvia protests.

"You will stay here and you will be happy for all I done for you. I will be merciful and you will be grateful I will forget all about how you let me down."

Estonia says nothing at all. That's why he is the insignificant one.

Latvia sobs quietly and Russia's expression remains dark. Prussia goes after him when he leaves, it's not a good idea to let Russia's bad mood fester. He catches up right outside the apartment.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so hard on Lithuania?" he says. "I don't think he hates you as much as you think."

Lithuania did want to get out of Russia's shadow and influence but he doesn't seem to hate the other nation. Lithuania express worry about what would happen to Russia when Prussia's offensive went well. It would be so much better if Russia just accepted Lithuania as a slightly unwilling ally and focused on the nations who actually liked him instead.

"I saw with my own eyes he did. He was happy when you showed up."

"Hating your boss is not the same thing as hating you."

Russia reacts worse to that idea than Germany had. When the temperature begins to drop it's a warning to run screaming in the other direction. Since Prussia doesn't Russia hits him in the face instead. It was the last thing Prussia suspected and he stumbles, losing his balance and falls down in front of Russia. He wipes his face, looking at the blood in disbelief.

"Be quiet now. We could have you all sent to Kolyma for your fascist sympathies and wrecking."

"I'm Prussian, not fascist!"

"It's the same thing now," Russia says and kicks him twice before Prussia gets the hint and doesn't try to get up again.

* * *

><p>It must be some kind of ritual of passage to be beaten up by Russia because when Prussia drags himself back the Baltics look much more sympathetic at him. Prussia hates it, because he's not like them, he's not Russia's hapless victim.<p>

He gets the blood off his face and does not offer to help the Baltics clean up the mess he and Russia made before and they just accepts as their responsibility. That's not how he is going to end up, not even if Stalin refuses to give him his country back.

"Did you see Poland? Is he alright?" Lithuania asks, taking a break from cleaning up all the mud footprints on the floor. So that is why none of them demanded he should help out or berated him for not cleaning from the start. They want information.

"Yeah, not good but alright I suppose," Prussia says, because this is hardly a secret. "I think he's getting better and Russia left a lot of troops there to make sure there won't be any more trouble."

"I'm sure he did," Lithuania says. "But, that's alright I guess. As good as I could hope from Russia."

Prussia considers to tell him to not be such a bitch to Russia, it just causes them all problem. If the Baltics could at least acknowledge Russia did a good thing to throw out Germany perhaps Russia would be in a better mood and not take it out on the closest person. Prussia settles for a bit more underhanded approach.

"You know your friend America sold you out, right? It's not just Russia."

"He sold out Poland as well," Lithuania bitterly says. "America is not nearly as good as being a hero as he thinks. We're not friends anymore, if we ever were."

"Maybe we should let Russia protect us as he wants then," Prussia says, because at least he knows for certain that Russia is trying.

"The question is who will protect us against Russia."


	12. Moscow III

Prussia stays awake and waits while the Baltics decide the claim the room without windows to sleep in. Russia comes back very late smelling of vodka.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Prussia ends up saying, even though he has thought about a lot better worded accusations.

"I'm sorry about before," Russia says, perhaps the simple approach was the right one after all. "The shape my country is in puts me in a very bad mood."

Russia touches Prussia's split lip, looking concerned.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's nothing," Prussia says, he can handle pain, that isn't the problem.

"I'm sorry," Russia says again. "I shouldn't have done that. I know you're not fascist anymore. And my boss, he can be a little cold-hearted. But we have been through so much together. We have to trust him when he says he couldn't give you a Prussia."

"Why can't there be a Prussia?"

"Because some think Prussia is where fascists and German wars come from."

"That's not fair," Prussia quietly says. Even if Prussia himself has a bit of a bad reputation there is so much more to his country than that. There had been enlightenment and philosophy and other more peaceful awesomeness too. "Nazism is something Germany and Austria made up."

"Everyone wants to shift the blame now. The decision is already made, I can't change it for you."

"So you're going to let him kill me instead."

"You hurt us very badly," Russia innocently says, and Prussia shudders, because it's true. "But Koba is my friend too, he was even before he became the boss, and if I say you shouldn't be touched, then it will be so. Don't worry."

It's hard to not worry but the weirdness of calling Stalin nicknames works a little as a distraction. Russia is still on his side, it helps knowing that. And Prussia needs to be on Russia's side, because someone has to be. He starts to suspect Stalin isn't when it comes down to it, no matter what Russia believes about their relationship.

Prussia decides he prefers Russia's bed to the coach. Russia doesn't mind, it even improves his mood.

The walls aren't that thick. Prussia hopes Lithuania hears.

* * *

><p>Russia goes to meet the other allies and this time Prussia isn't invited. Instead he has to hang around in Moscow and dwell on things he can't control.<p>

Latvia becomes very fond of the dogs but he can't handle them at all, leaving Prussia to try to explain how you must take control over such large breeds despite that he never liked the dogs in the first place. He wanted cuter pets but the dogs tried to eat them. Perhaps he can have some chicks when he gets his own house again.

* * *

><p>Russia comes back in a reasonable good mood, with mostly bad news. Prussia doesn't like his new map of Europe at all. It hurts so much worse than anything Russia ever done to see East Prussia split up between neighboring countries and to give Russia a nice new port in what used to be his heart.<p>

"What did Germany say about this?"

"Germany said nothing," Russia replies and it hurts too. Perhaps Germany isn't in a position to protest, but he could have tried.

"Did he pass any messages to me?"

"He did not. But he looked well, as well as I could expect. I decided you will get my eastern part of Germany and he didn't like that very much at all. No one liked that but I'm their ally and they have to listen to me now."

Eastern Germany... Prussia had expected that and he keeps telling himself that it will be fine. Germany dragged him into this in the first place, he owns his brother some territory after the mess he made. Prussia would never have gone to the eastern front if it wasn't for Germany, he knows how dangerous Russia and General Winter are, he wanted to spare his brother from that.

"You see? I found a new territory for you, I'll always make sure nothing horrible happens to you. We have to name it something else but it will be good anyway, will it not?"

"It will be fine," Prussia says.

Russia smiles proudly, pleased that Prussia looks a little less miserable.

"I need you to look after my house while I'm gone. I can trust you but not Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia, not even after all I done for them. I thought about what you said. Perhaps you are right, they don't hate me, but they don't understand what's best for them. They think they will be safe alone but I know better. Call me and tell me if they don't behave."

"Sure, I look after them," Prussia says. He likes that Russia does trust him. "Where are you going?"

"To war with Japan," Russia says with a giggle. "I think he will be very surprised. Japan sends me messages and wants to be my friend now. But I don't need fascist friends. That never works out well for me. America asked me nicely to help him and I'll do that instead."

"Good luck with that," Prussia says. Japan deserves to get as beaten up as he and Germany got.

"It can take a while, Japan is very small but very stubborn. America says he has a super weapon that will solve everything but he says things like that all the time."

Prussia doubts that too. Things are never that simple.

* * *

><p><em>Koba is a real nickname Stalin used, he had a lot of different aliases before he settled on<em> Stalin.<em>_


	13. Moscow meeting

Before Russia leaves he hosts a dinner party for all the nations he currently holds in Moscow. Prussia's pulse speeds up a little when he sees that Hungary is one of them. Why hasn't he seen her until now?

Russia holds a short speech about how great everything is going to be from now on for them. Prussia suspects Stalin wrote it for him. But it sounds pretty nice anyway.

Latvia drinks a lot and looks happier than usual while Lithuania and Estonia are lucky Czech's and Slovakia's cheerfulness make up for the lack for theirs.

Russia has his sisters by his side and Prussia doesn't mind that much, he managed to end up close to Hungary instead. Poland is on her other side and he doesn't talk much at all. Hungary looks much more fragile than usual, perhaps because she is wearing a dress rather than a uniform and has no weapons on her.

Prussia wonders how he looks in her eyes now, probably much weaker too. He has lost weight since they last met and he doesn't wear either the iron cross or even the ordinary cross of his templar days. Hopefully his eye's aren't as haunted as hers, at least Prussia knows he is relatively safe now. Hungary didn't switch sides quickly or effectively enough to be considered a part of the victorious side, as far as Prussia has understood from Russia.

Hungary looks nervous when the Czechoslovakia twins glance at her and smile maliciously. They had been her and Austria's servants once upon a time and they did not appreciate her recent grab for their territory.

"Belarus looks at me like that too," Prussia casually tells her. "I know what it feels like."

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" Hungary sighs. "I just wanted things back the way they were. When we still had fun."

"I know what you mean."

It feels like another life but Prussia remembers that he once dreamed of better days and thought Hitler would bring back the time of glorious battles and victories. Hungary probably thought the same.

"I never imagined it would end up like this."

"It's probably going to work out," Prussia says, trying to cheer her up. He doesn't like to see Hungary brought down like this, when it isn't by his hand. They had always treated each other with some courtesy when they fought, as it should be. "Russia isn't that bad."

"You are very hard to understand," Hungary says. "You've always been."

"I have a letter for you. From your old boyfriend. Don't read it here and pretend you never got it from me."

Prussia had been tempted to read the letter, he could easily justify it to himself as making sure it didn't contain anything treacherous. In the end he decided not to.

"Thank you," Hungary says and hides the letter under her dress. "I tried very hard to protect him. I hope it made some difference."

Prussia wonders what Austria has done to deserve to get protected by everyone. He doesn't ask her since it feels nice that she doesn't ask him any questions either and doesn't comment his new alliances. They talk about things like childhood memories instead. It isn't as harmless as they imagined, it leaves them both with an empty feeling they try to fill with Russia's vodka and Czech's beer. Prussia hopes they will see each other more from now on, that they can go back to a time when they acted like more than casual acquaintances.

* * *

><p>Finland attends too, not by choice Prussia assumes. Finland had been a strange ally, not really an axis power even if he ended up being grouped with them. All he wanted was to keep Russia out of his house.<p>

"Very nicely done," Russia says and pats Finland's back so hard that he stumbles. "You fight as well as my family and I do. But Finland might not be so good at choosing allies, yes? You should be on my side from now on."

"You're not really giving me a choice here, are you?" Finland says. He's probably the only one in the room willing to mouth off to the victorious Russia at this moment.

"Of course not," Russia agrees.

"How much are you planning to involve yourself in my affairs? Are you going to try to forbid me to see Sweden?"

_Try._Prussia is impressed by Finland's guts. Estonia makes a whimpering noise behind them.

"Sweden is useless. But smart enough to apologize for his leniency against Germany and try to make up for it."

Unlike you is the thing he doesn't need to add.

"Then you don't mind if we still hang out. Good."

"Do you actually want that?"

Finland smiles a little at being able to surprise Russia.

"I don't need Sweden to defend me. Perhaps I just need a neutral friend right now."

Russia smiles back, Prussia knows he has respect for Finland. Who doesn't, after the absolutely insane damage the small country managed to inflict? But in the end Russia got his act together and if Finland went on he would have been crushed as well.

"I know you can take care of yourself," Russia says. "It will be very good to have you on my side."

* * *

><p>Lithuania drifts closer to Belarus, trying to catch her attention. He constantly touches his hair and tries to smooth out his shirt. The effort is wasted, Belarus only has eyes for her brother. It's Russia who watches Lithuania watching Belarus with a displeased expression.<p>

"I think we should show how close we have become by marriage," Belarus says and Russia forgets everything else.

"What? But-but you're my sister..."

"I didn't mean an actual marriage," Belarus says. "Something close to a marriage, to show how important we are to each other."

"You are already in my union," Russia says in a small voice.

"Everyone is going to be in your union. I want us to be _special_."

"Uhm-"

"I am your most loyal constituent," Belarus dreamingly says. "If you need anything done, anything at all, any technical, special work, you know I'm there for you."

She looks directly at Prussia when she says the last.

Russia is saved by Slovakia who loudly offers a toast in his honor. Czech follows up, because no Russian party is successful unless all guests are blasted in Prussia's experience.

Only Poland can't bring himself to toast for Russia. He'll probably pay for that later.

* * *

><p><em>Czech's and Slovakia's love for Russia is based on them as characters rather than history, I'm not entirely certain about the relationship between their countries at that point irl. But the they think communism will be really nice compared to Nazism right now. Their citizens are going to disagree though. Stalinism isn't very nice at all.<em>


	14. Moscow IV

"I think you should start to learn Chinese," Russia says before he leaves and the entire household takes it very seriously.

It's something to do beyond worrying about how everything is going to turn out. The Baltic trio are very twitchy, even now.

When Belarus shows up too Prussia's imminent thought is that she is there to kill him now when Russia is out of the way. Instead she just stares at him for a long long time.

"I suggest a truce," she says. "Because my brother needs us. And sometimes I think you are the only one who cares about that."

There is no correct answer to that, Prussia takes her hand and accepts the truce. She joins in on the Chinese lessons without trying to shoot anyone.

* * *

><p>Russia is back quicker than expected because America really does have a super weapon. Prussia isn't sure if it's because of that or because all chances of cutting a deal with Russia are lost, but Japan finally surrenders unconditionally.<p>

Russia snatches Lithuania under one arm and Belarus under the other and tells them all about it. In a pile on Russia's bed they get to listen to a rather incoherent story of how America suddenly thinks he is so great and doesn't need Russia, thinks he won the entire war by himself and believes he can begin to dictate how Russia is going to run his household from now on.

Prussia and Belarus make sounds of agreement at the right places while Lithuania concentrates on not being strangled by Russia's embrace that gets a bit heavy handed as he gets more and more aggravated.

Latvia interrupts Russia's ranting and fondling of Lithuania when he comes in shaking with fear.

"Y-you have a visitor."

It's Stalin of all people, who shoves Latvia out of the way.

"Am I interrupting something?" he wonders without showing any discomfort over the strange scene. Prussia must admit, few of his bosses would have pulled that off.

It's damn awkward in other ways though, considering that their last meeting almost ended with an order of his execution but everyone ignores that ever happened. Russia orders Lithuania to get the really expensive liquor so they can move into the living room instead and toast over the final end of the war. And sulk about how it ended.

"Barbaric," Stalin sneers. "And right outside our coast. That is a message for certain."

Prussia can at least agree on that, it's really nasty business. All of this has been so perhaps it's only fitting.

"America thinks he can decide what I can do in my own house just because he actually had that weapon," Russia complains. "And I don't feel so good even if I don't tell him that... I'm not sure if I could fight him now."

Stalin sighs. "I told you about his weapon long ago, this is hardly a surprise. We will have it too before he can make more. Try to not worry, America will not interfere in your personal business. I promise. Before I leave you I will make sure you can defend yourself against anyone who dares to oppose you."

It's hauntingly close to something Fritz once told Prussia, when he looked as old as Stalin does now. It's not an association Prussia feels comfortable with.

Lithuania looks deeply uncomfortable too, obviously wanting to escape. Prussia can't blame him but he shouldn't show his feelings so openly. Prussia doesn't, he keeps his face carefully blank. Russia and Belarus still seem quite smitten by their boss and he did win them the war, perhaps Prussia would be as well in their situation.

"I picked up more than Germany's stuff for us," Belarus says with pride. "But I got a lot of good stuff, that's why we will have our own bomb soon. I got his people too, people to use for all kind of things we need to fix after what happened to us."

"You did very well," Stalin says and Belarus straightens her back, not quite smiling but deeply pleased with herself.

"People?" Prussia says, wondering if he heard that right. "That-"

"America is doing the exact same thing," Stalin interrupts. "There are no opportunities to research in Germany at the moment, your scientists should be pleased to get away from war tribunals and other distractions."

This disturbing concept shocks Prussia into silence for a while. The winners are really taking everything. How lucky he isn't really on the losing side anymore.

"I will be strong for my brother now," Belarus says. "We will have our own weapons, more of them, better ones, and no one is going to dare to invade us ever again."

"You see," Russia says. "I can always trust Belarus and Prussia is on my side too. I think England and America always talked behind my back and plotted things, even when they said nice things to my face. But no one here is going to plot things behind my back."

Lithuania agrees with this so fast that Stalin gives him a long calculating look, no doubt filing this for later consideration.

Prussia and Belarus look at each other, despite their past they understand each other now. There is some kind of pact being sealed here, with Russia against the world with Prussia and Belarus by his side. They're not going to get invaded again, not by America, not by anyone.

* * *

><p>Stalin leaves late, about as drunk as Russia. For the first time Prussia has ever seen Lithuania is actually useful. He talks to Russia very calmly, convinces him that America is not going to attack him this very moment when he is drunk and not in a shape to fight. It's Lithuania who follows Russia into his bedroom today but it doesn't matter, both Prussia and Belarus know this. They are Russia's chosen generals, not Lithuania.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I think Stalin does care about Russia here, just not in a very nice or healthy way, his 'help' just makes Russia crazier.<br>Soviet knew about the atomic bomb well in advance. They had really, really good spies. And had people search for material and people from Germany's atomic bomb project to use for their own, which Belarus was involved with here. I just give her a lot of unpleasant work because she is crazy violent and devoted in Hetalia canon, not because Belorussians were known for it__..._


	15. Moscow V

There is a temporary calm the morning after but Prussia knows better than to believe it's going to last. Latvia and Estonia cleans up the glasses and bottles left behind while Prussia stays on the couch, petting one of the dogs Latvia calls Sezja.

"What happened last night?" Estonia wonders, because Russia and Lithuania are still in bed and Belarus returned to her own home already.

Prussia gives them the short version of America's victory in the Pacific and warns them to not bring up this subject with Russia.

"I definitely won't," Estonia says with conviction.

"So America is going to save us?" Latvia wonders.

Prussia turns his head to give the small nation a look of utter loathing.

"It's America we need to be saved from."

* * *

><p>Prussia spends the early morning going through Russia's papers. It's rather impressive how detailed information they have about England and America, Russia really should have taken a closer look at this stuff. He finds photos and reports of Japan Russia didn't want to look closer at, not hard to understand why. That's no way to fight a war, just destroying cities and everyone in them from afar. When they were young wars were fought by men, between soldiers. And manly women, like Hungary...<p>

In the middle of this someone knocks at the door. Belarus, Prussia thinks. Or Ukraine if they are really lucky, it makes Russia happy when his older sister shows up voluntarily but she seldom does.

But it's Italy on the other side, banging at the door as if it had deeply offended him. Prussia rips the door open and Italy almost falls into his arms.

"Just go home before Russia finds you," Prussia hisses but it's too late. He doesn't even have time to ask Italy how Germany is doing, Russia has already woken up from all the noise Italy is making. He looks tired and slightly annoyed.

"I'm here to see you!" Italy declares, like this wasn't obvious already.

"Oh, really?" Russia says.

Prussia is reminded how Russia is still upset over Stalingrad, over how he never managed to claim any parts of Italy and Italy himself has stayed far away from Soviet until now. Russia must be thinking about all these things too, of how he can use how Italy has placed himself within his grasp.

Italy on the other hand is not thinking about these things.

"I'm so, so sorry," Italy says with tears in his eyes. He throws himself at a stunned Russia and hugs him. Prussia is just as surprised. Italy does nothing half-hearted.

"It's fine," Russia says, because what else can he say when Italy is practically sobbing already?

"I just wanted to help Germany! I-I didn't think..."

"You are not as bad as others," Russia says after some hesitation. "But you should think more in the future, or your people will get hurt again."

"M-my people... Can I have them back? Please?"

"You shouldn't ask me that," Russia says. "If your people go to Russia they will remain with Russia for as long as I want them. That's how it is."

Prussia feels for Italy, he really does. The way Russia and General Winter devour prisoners in the Gulags reminds Prussia of other unpleasant things. He doesn't ask about what happened to the soldiers from Stalingrad anymore. Once upon a time he too had deported unwanted criminal elements to Siberia and into Russia's hands to let General Winter do his thing. But that had been different, because that had been heavy criminals no society wanted. It was different, wasn't it?

"You shouldn't be so cruel when you won," Italy says. It's like kicking a puppy, even Russia feels bad.

"Go home," Russia says. "Perhaps I don't need them all. Perhaps I'll send some of them back with you."

Hopefully there are some of them left so Russia can keep his promise. Italy is right, Russia isn't always merciful in victory.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'm cruel?" Russia asks later.<p>

"Not as cruel as your boss."

Prussia expects another rant about how Stalin tries really hard.

"I don't know how to change that," Russia says instead. "Every time I think he goes too far the world proves him right by betraying us again."

Perhaps that is a good point. And no matter what, Stalin is getting old. There is no point trying to convince Russia otherwise now. Time will do the job for him.

* * *

><p>Italy gets some of his people back in the end and so does Prussia. Both of them knows better than to comments on the shape Russia's prisoners are in or ask where the rest are.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Italy apologizing is based on him being such a nice and innocent person in Hetalia rather than history.<em>


	16. World meeting I

Weirdly enough it's Prussia who reminds his new allies to be careful at the upcoming meeting because he feels like someone has to do it. No one is interested in what they have to say right now since they are the losing side, they are just going to make things worse if Russia or someone else get upset.

Hungary isn't surprised over any of this but Romania who stands by her side looks furious. He also looks like he hasn't slept in weeks because of the dark circles around his eyes.

"If Russia wasn't just around the corner I would kill you," Romania hisses. "You promised me we would bring him down easily and I wouldn't need to take his bullying. And now you're his new best friend while I have to just stand there and smile while he takes whatever he wants."

"Calm down," Hungary hurries to say. "We talked about this already, remember?"

"You were all happy enough to join me back then," Prussia says. His government turned out to be not as glorious as he and his brother had claimed, but it was still Romania's own choice to join them. "And this is probably for the best anyway."

"It's your own fault for being idiots," Bulgaria says. "I remembered what usually happens to those who invade Russia. And guess what happened this time too? I never wanted to be a part of your axis in the first place, especially not if you had told me you were going to war with him."

"I should strangle you both," Romania says.

"Try," Bulgaria says. "And let's see what my friend Russia thinks about that."

Prussia could consider to join a temporary alliance to throttle Bulgaria. Russia shouldn't be so lenient against him and insist he really deep down always wanted to be Russia's friend.

Russia returns before it turns into a fistfight, Romania shuts up and tries to not look miserable. It fails.

Czech and Slovakia are happy, Prussia bet they consider themselves superior to the rest of the room since they never been on Germany's side, though Prussia wonders what would have happened if they had given them a choice. They even have an advantage on Russia there, which they tease him about.

"They must lack some basic instincts of self-preservation," Hungary whispers to Romania.

* * *

><p>Before it actually is time to meet the western nations Hungary blurts out a question that must have been on her mind for a long time.<p>

"Where is Poland? Shouldn't he be here too?"

"He's not well," Russia says, as usual.

"Not well in what way?" Hungary insists.

"He keeps yelling and says bad things about me and my boss. Obviously the hardships must have driven him insane, otherwise he would have known he is safe with me now. I heard about things like that before, some kind of schizophrenia my boss told me about. We're treating Poland until he gets better, don't worry."

Hungary makes a whimpering noise. Russia's brings a group of very muted nations to the meeting.

* * *

><p>The mood on this gathering is different than on the ones before. Russia keeps his nations close to him while they ponder Poland's destiny. Prussia isn't that bothered, once you are conquered you should at do as you're told within reasonable limits if you can't pull of a insurrection. Poland was never good at that. Besides, Poland absorbed most of East Prussia. Prussia's sympathy is very limited.<p>

"I, all on my own-" Serbia starts telling Russia.

"Serbia!" one of the other Yugoslavia guys interrupts. "We talked about this."

"Sorry. We, all on our own, kicked out the axis. So we never needed to be saved, remember that."

It's almost true, to Russia's annoyance. He's hurt that Serbia and the rest of the Yugoslavia group want to be communists on their own while America is upset that they want to be communists at all. There are some serious balls there to refuse to align with any side but there is no way that is going to end well. From what their neighbors hinted the group doesn't get along nearly as well as they appear to at the moment.

Serbia has been calling recently yelling at the poor soul answering the phone without even bothering to ask for Russia, probably he's upset with Soviet politics or something but it's impossible to tell. Latvia almost died of fright and swore to never answer the phone again. Prussia took over and yelled back. It's weird because Russia even tried to beat up Prussia once for his old friend Serbia's sake. He would have expected the two of them to be a bit more friendly.

But in the end Prussia never gave a damn about Yugoslavia, that part of the war was never his thing. Instead he tries to get some contact with his brother. Germany is with England and France and looks almost as usual, as tense as he used to be on official meetings back in Germany when Prussia still was invited to them too. He looks healthier than Prussia himself, which isn't really fair at all.

America talks excitedly to Japan, who isn't quite as expressionless as usual. He looks slightly shell-shocked, like he's not quite there.

Prussia overhears France telling Russia that the dissolution of Prussia was supposed to be a little more permanent than just giving him a new name.

"Your utter incompetence in battle cost me a lot," Russia says with surprising venom. "Don't dare to tell me what to do ever again."

France doesn't reply, he must either realize Russia is right or he might merely be afraid of Russia. The two of them had been really cozy in the past, those times must be over. It makes Prussia happy. He and Belarus make much better and loyal friends than Serbia and France.

* * *

><p>The meeting starts out just as unpleasant as expected. England accuses Russia of being as bad as the axis powers they just defeated, though Czech defends him.<p>

"Perhaps some people actually want to hang out with Russia for a while," Czech says. "I know for sure I wouldn't want to hang out with you anymore."

"So why isn't Poland here?" England wonders. "Or Lithuania, Latvia or Estonia. Or even Russia's sisters."

"Silly England. Most of the names you mentioned aren't even countries. There is only the Soviet Union and I speak for us today," Russia says. "And Poland is not well yet, it was a very bad war for him."

"But the German Democratic Republic here is a legitimate country in your head?" The contempt England says his new name with make Prussia's blood boil. Russia puts a hand on his shoulder, as a reminder that this is a peaceful meeting. "You can't hide Poland away forever."

"I'm not hiding anything," Russia says. "Not like America did."

America jumps from his chair to try to loom over Russia. Too bad for him that he's noticeably shorter when Russia gets on his feet as well. This derails into a shooting match between the two. It hard to imagine it wasn't that long ago since they were comforting each other over their losses.

Prussia tries to catch Germany's attention again but he isn't looking at anyone. Japan on the other hand stares at him but his expression is completely unreadable. None of the former axis powers utter a word during the meeting.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for lots of OC:s here, there are so many Warsaw nations who haven't really showed up in canon (or done anything, like Bulgaria).<em>  
><em>All nations try to make everything sound as advantageous as possible for themselves at this point... Of course no one was ever allied with the axis by choice. <em>  
><em>Throwing Poland into a mental hospital is the cruelest thing I could figure Russia doing to him while still being able to convince himself he is trying to help... Which was something they sometimes did to dissidents in Soviet. <em>


	17. World meeting II

The meeting dissolves and only creates more tension between Russia and America, especially after a vaguely threatening comment from England leads to a rather explicit threat from Russia. Prussia starts to wonder if England truly is that upset about Poland or if he just wants to fuel the conflict between Russia and America so he can have his "little brother" to himself. America had seemed quite happy to hand over Poland and the Baltics as a bribe earlier when he wasn't sure about his super weapon.

But that isn't what bothers Prussia the most. He can't believe his brother is completely ignoring him like this. Not after Prussia saved him from Russia's boss and helped him get out of Berlin.

Since Russia is holding a second, more private and hopefully more productive, meeting with Serbia and the rest of Yugoslavia Prussia complains to the closest reasonably friendly ally. It happens to be Slovakia who also is waiting for Russia and isn't attached to the other twin for once.

That might not have been a good idea since Slovakia is not a fan of Germany to put it mildly.

"I don't like your brother and I don't want anything more to do with him," Slovakia says. "Or his people, I'm glad we decided to kick them out from our countries. But you know, he wasn't pure evil all the time. His boss wanted to execute us but Germany stopped it. That's one slightly good thing he did, even if you shouldn't have annexed us at all to begin with. He probably doesn't hate you, hopefully he feels really bad about what he did and that's why he doesn't want to talk to you."

"I have no ideas what my brother did after I left for the east..."

"Mostly bad things I guess. Just like you."

Prussia squirms, he should have been able to foresee how awkward this conversation would turn out.

"I think Czech should tone down the crush on Russia," Slovakia says, mercifully changing the subject.

"Really?" Prussia has almost begin to consider the two of them the same person. This comes from nowhere.

"Russia is nice, but I'm not so sure about this boss of his anymore. I don't like bosses who think they can push around other nations. If someone is going to push me around it should be Russia himself. And I think either you or Belarus will kill Czech if you sense more competition. I don't really want the entire Czechoslovakia to myself, so don't get murderous yet, alright?"

The horror of being put in the same category as Belarus must show in his face, luckily Slovakia misinterprets it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound Trotskyite or whatever you call it. Don't tell Russia I said this. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Prussia wants to forget this entire weird conversation happened and readily agrees to this.

* * *

><p>They wait in uncomfortable silence until Russia finally is done. He doesn't look happy and strides out without looking back. Serbia is following, no one else.<p>

"No hard feelings, I hope?" Serbia says, giving up all subtlety and just catches Russia's arm to slow him down. "Seriously, your boss is one fucked up asshole but we shouldn't let that get between us."

"Don't insult my boss," Russia says and pushes Serbia away. The attempts to smooth things over must have failed miserably.

"Hey, it was you who called me all those things over the phone, wasn't it?" Serbia says when he sees Prussia.

"It was," Prussia admits, because he would never back down to Serbia and it really isn't that hard to guess. No one else in Russia's household is likely to suggest any backup Serbia ever received must be in return for sexual favors. "And you started it."

Russia storms away with Slovakia following while this conversation goes on, if they are going to make reality of the threats to fight it out this would be a good time. Prussia almost hopes Serbia was serious, he feels like hurting someone.

"Tell the kid who started to cry I'm sorry," Serbia says. So he has a heart after all. "I was just a bit upset, not really at him. I'll call Russia later and I try to not yell. But he makes me so angry when he's acting all weird like this. Tell him to stop acting to weird and I won't scream at him."

"That isn't likely to happen," Prussia replies. He can make an effort to be civil too. "I think you have to keep screaming at him. Sorry."

"Yeah, probably," Serbia says with a smile that is a lot more malicious than the situation calls for. "And I love that you are Russia's pet now. It's so cute, I wish he would consider to let me join in on the fun. Maybe it would be worth the effort so suck up a little to his boss."

And the urge to kill Serbia rises again. Prussia is suddenly a lot happier that Serbia isn't their ally. He keeps perfectly calm as he tells the other nation to go and fuck himself.

Prussia is going to remember all these things. France's disappointment over how he is still alive, England's dismissal of his new nation, America considering him beneath notice, his brother acting like he doesn't know him anymore, the Czechoslovakia twins' cockiness. Romania blaming him for his own incompetence and everything else. They are all going to pay, sooner or later. When they realize how important he is to Russia and how powerful the Soviet Union actually is they won't dare to treat him like this again.

* * *

><p>Russia's mansion isn't home, but it's nice. Better than the crammed up apartment, better than the home he himself doesn't have in Berlin yet. Russia promised he would build a nice one as soon as possible.<p>

"We'll show them," Prussia says, still filled with fury. "We will have more weapons and they will be better, everything we have is going to be better."

Russia looks more concerned than angry now.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Russia says. "We were supposed to be happy and don't need those weapons. They were supposed to celebrate me after I fixed everything. Not America."

"We don't need them," Prussia says. "Your own people are celebrating you, isn't that enough?"

"It should have been better for them too," Russia says and there is nothing Prussia can disagree with there, not really. "Things were supposed to change. They shouldn't keep betraying me, I don't want to keep doing these things."

Prussia thinks of his own country, who might not be entirely willing to accept they are his now.

"Sometimes we have to be tough. It's for the greater good."

"It should have been different," Russia insists.

It should have been but it's not too late to change it. America's ideology or strategy isn't superior even if his geographical placement might be. They shouldn't need to be afraid, Russia has the weight of history behind him, he has always overcome and refused to stay down, just like Prussia.

Everything has changed but at least the war is over now, it's settled and they can start make everything better. Tomorrow will be an entirely new world.

* * *

><p><em>I actually wrote a long, long sequel about the cold war on the kink meme. Should I post it here to<em>o?


End file.
